The Switch
by bubbly chick
Summary: Katie and Travis's constant fighting led a mischevious daughter of Hecate to cast a curse on them to allow them to fully understand one another: to switch lives. Travis becomes the stern,complex son of Demeter and Katie is the immature daughter of Hermes.
1. The Switch: Introduction

"You just don't understand, do you Travis? Do you think it's funny to be me? To live with the stuff I bear with, from you? Do you think I like living this way?"

"Can't you let loose for once! I mean, just live life! You cry over spilled milk, and just can't seem to sit back and enjoy life for once in a while! You only get one chance in this life, so at least enjoy it! Why not smell the roses and just accept things as a joke and MOVE ON!"

"Because I don't want to end up like you, idiot!"

"Well, if you think I'm so terrible, you probably don't know what it is like to be me! I may play the prankster card, but who the Hades said that I can't be serious?" he threw in hands in the air in out rage. " You couldn't live one day in my shoes, Katie. YOU COULDN'T UNDERSTAND IT!" his voice cracked.

"WELL YEAH? You think my life is some walk in the garden? You couldn't live one HOUR in my shoes, much less a day! You think your life's hard?"She pushed herself into his face.

"Yeah, and even some big tough girl like you _Gardner _couldn't live in my life!"

"Oh yeah! Just prank and rate girls all day: piece of cake! You think your life's hard…take a walk in mine and you'll be running home to Momma!"

"Wow, just nag and grow flowers all day! Really stressful!"

"You little...You just don't understand do you!"

"I guess not, but it would be might dandy to. But what's more to an overdramatic, complaining, weed puller like you?"

"A lot! And what's more to an immature, thick headed joke like you?"

"Want to find out?" a voice popped up behind the arguing and raging two. A girl with long red hair with her eyes closed suddenly stood behind the two.

"W-who are you? And no, we don't need any help…" Travis waved her off, running a hand through his hair. Katie looked down, crossing her arms against her chest.

Great. They had attracted a crowd. The two never liked fighting in the first place, and totally not in front of other people.

"I am Hecate's daughter, studier of the most wonderful and mystical spell, top student of potion concepts! I am the apprentice of most complex and stupendous magic sources, and benefactor of wishes and wish theories! Mastering the skills of the cosmos, and will bearer of my mother. I am…Jill. Nice to meet you two, Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll."

"How do you know our-"

"That's not the point. I am here to help you two," she responded. She quietly chanted to herself and kindly opened her eyes and analyzed the two. Her eyes were almost a dark purple, with small stars twinkling around the iris.

"How are you going to help us?" Katie asked.

"You two will understand one another, now. Forever." Jill gave an almost creepy but dreamily smile.

"What?" Travis scoffed.

"You two argue constantly, so I think you need to understand each other better," Jill told him. A faint light blazed at her feet suddenly.

Okay, yeah. Sure they fought a ton, argued a ton, chucked dirt at one another a ton, threw water balloons at each other a ton, and glared at each other a ton.

But they also smiled at each other a lot, secretly stared at another a lot, laughed at each other's jokes a lot, annoyed the crud out of each other but knew they actually didn't mind a lot. They always got over it (more like Katie softened up a bit,) so why did this chick have to pop up and start glowing?

"Wait, what are you doing? Besides, we're fine. We don't need any help. And…whoa I don't like the way your hands are glowi-" Travis stepped back with fear, gripping Katie's hand.

"Hush. All your problems would be resolved. Your wish is about to be completed." The glow reached up to her neck.

"What wish?" Katie asked as she stepped behind Travis.

"To switch lives, obviously." Jill responded as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"We never wished that…"Travis told her, and Katie nodded her head in agreement. Jill's eyes began to glow a mystic bright purple.

"In your hearts and mind, you did." Her entire face shimmered.

"Katie…" He sent her a what-the-Hades-is-going-on look. She returned a I-don't-know-but-I-don't-like-it-either glance. Travis tightened his grip on her hand, and she gave him a sad smile. What had they gotten themselves into?

The two cowered away from the blinding daughter of Hecate, but it was too late.

A sonic boom expanded over the trembling couple, and in matter of seconds the entire forest went dark.

Then it all went blank.

After the forest had cleared up, like mist and fog rolling out of the camp, Jill coughed and patted her chest. Travis and Katie, and tons of other campers were all lying on the ground, asleep.

Yes! The spell had worked!

"Oh, Katie and Travis! When you guys wake up, you'll be two totally different people!" Jill clapped her hands in delight.

"I'll give them a week, no...actually I think they should stay like this until I think they're ready." she concluded and walked back over her cabin, pleased and ready to brag about her achievement to her sisters…but wait!

Only she could know about this, she was like some fairy godmother now! She didn't exist in this alternate universe she created! But only the two could see her.

Awesome. She clamped a hand onto her heart. Mother Hecate would be ever so proud.

And to think that daughters of Hecate were overlooked and underestimated. Huh. Guess you shouldn't let them go sneak into the attic and, oh I don't know, steal all of the forbidden spell books.

Oopsies!

She grinned and walked into her cabin, actually more like stepped through the door since she didn't exist anymore. She glanced at the clock and smiled.

Any second now, everyone would wake up, including Travis, the complicated and rule Nazi son of Demeter, and Katie, the simple, immature jokester daughter of Hermes.

**Hey guys! I really liked the idea of Katie and Travis switching lives! And I'm not sure if I should keep this going…so let me know. **

**A big thanks to ****edwardloove**** for helping me with this! Big hug and round of virtual applause to you!**

*****And here's a small poll: Who thinks that Connor should be Travis's brother or Katie's brother. And what do you think about Miranda being Katie's sister or Travis's sister. **

**Give me some sugar, and give some feedback…and yeah CC is appreciated too. : )**

**Loves,**

**~Bubbles**


	2. Chapter One

"Katie Stoll, open up this door right now or I swear…" Travis Gardner pounded on the Hermes cabin door. So what if it was seven in the morning, a good forty-five minutes before she had to wake up. She deserved it.

The door cracked open, and she stood there in PINK pink short shorts and a low yellow tank top, half awake with a big smug smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning, Travie!" She smiled, leaning on the side of the door smugly, her messy bun tilted like the rest of her head. "How can I help you, mam, I mean, sir?" Travis snorted, and yanked Katie out by the shoulders and forced her outside. Consideration decision suit

"Not that I don't like the nice physical interaction there…but let's remember I'm a girl, one you must respect and worship since I can-"

"Katie, why the Hades would you even THINK about stealing all of our seed packets. You know that today is the first day of spring!" he scolded her. She innocently looked up at him and shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Katie, I swear to my mother…"

"Stop threatening me! I can file a lawsuit or just scream that R-A-P-E word and you're in deep sh-"

"I am serious!"

"Sure you are, now back to my list of what I can do: ooh! I can kick you in the ba-"

"I will go get Chiron, and I think we all know I'm serious about that." Katie stared into his eyes that gleamed in victory for a few seconds, looking for a hint of doubt or loss of perservence.

"Fine, you big tattletale," she gave up and went back inside the cabin, returning with her arms full of seed packets. Travis quickly snatched them from her arms and began to walk back to his cabin.

"You forgot to say goodbye!" he heard her voice as he stepped into the cabin. He rolled his eyes, and he shook his head.

He tossed all the packets on to his bed, reorganizing them back into place, placing the seeds into their gardening baskets. After he finished his siblings' packets, he noticed his were nowhere to be seen.

Katie.

"Just can't get enough of me, huh? Just keep coming back for more," she laughed as she was once again outside the Hermes cabin with an angry Travis.

"Katie, where are my seeds?"

"Um, well what kind do you mean? Like your "seed" that makes babies are in your ba-"

"Katie, I am serious!" he grabbed her by the shoulders . She just laughed as if this was child play.

"Okay, first thing: take a chill pill! Chillax for once, would ya? And secondly, I already gave you back all the seeds, okay! Now, if you'll excuse me I would like to go back to my wonderful dream about Zac Efron," she excused herself, but Travis tightened his grip on her, pulling her in closer to him.

Katie would have loved to make some dirty remark about the closeness between the two, but Travis interrupted her.

"Katie, I know you have them. Just please, please! Please just give them back. If you were a son of Demeter, you would understand how important this day is to us,"he begged.

"Well, if you were a daughter of Hermes, you would understand how obligated I feel NOT to give them back, though that was a touching monologue…"she returned to him. A look of defeat shone in his blue eyes, and Katie's brown eyes glinted with victory and mischief.

But he wasn't finished yet.

"Katie, unless you want to wake up with serious poison ivy rashes tomorrow, I recommend you give me back them right now," he gritted through his teeth. Katie looked amused.

"Well, would you be willing to rub the lotion over my rashes tomorrow morning?"

"Katie, why do you have to be so-"

" I know, unfaithful, I know. Ricky wouldn't be very happy when he saw you lustily and luxuriously massaging my bare, naked body with-"

"Wait, who's Ricky?"

"My boyfriend, duh!"

"I thought you were with Jack…"

"We split up, and he is so last night,"

"Anyways, Katie I don't have the time for one of your games-"

"This isn't a game, but if you're interested in one of my 'games' meet me in the woods tonight," she wiggled one of her hands loosed and tapped a finger on his nose playfully.

"I give up!" he snapped.

"I don't," she snapped back before noticing their bodies were practically touching.

"You know what, I'll just go. So what if I miss out on my favorite day of the year!" Travis raged, loosening the grip on Katie and marching down the stairs. Guilt panged Katie: she didn't mean for him to be so sensitive.

"Fine! You win, here," she called to him. He turned around t see Katie take out his beautiful packets of seeds…from her tank top.

"Really, Katie? IN THERE!"

"What? You think they're just naturally that large?"

"That's so disgusting, revolting,-"

"Most guys would think of it as irresistible and hot, actually,"

"Well, I'm not like most guys, and those boys are just objectifying immature, sex crazy pigs," Travis replied to her comment. Katie's eyebrows rose, and she was quite appalled at the way Travis spoke.

"Wow, um-" Katie fumbled a bit and handed the packets to Travis. He nodded his head in a thank you, and he walked off, mumbling about having ot wash them off before he planted them.

Katie fidgeted as she walked back into the cabin. No boy had ever talked about women like that. She settled onto her bed, which was under Connor's top bunk, and stared at the wooden bottom of the bed.

If Katie was playing her usual joking card, she would have concluded Travis was gay, thus supporting women rights. But then again, she realized Travis was just too…good. In a good way.

Most guys she had gone out with (which is rather long line) had just loved her for the outside, not about morals, personality, and what really counted. They just wanted her since she was too easy. And yeah, that bothered Katie more than she would like to admit since it hurt. How come she never had a respectful, righteous guy like…Travis?

_Because you're a hot girl with pimping genes running through your veins and the only guy you'll ever get will want you cause you're easy, Katie, _she concluded.

And that hurt the most, sometimes when she saw all of these perfect couples like Percy and Annabeth, and how hesitant and different they are that's so compatible, or how her own brother Chris found love in Clarisse. Katie was jealous, really jealous.

It might not always seem like it, but she wants more than a make out and dump, she wants something to last and live and grow…with a boy like Travis, a clean and considerate boy like him.

She sighed and turned over in her bed again, trying to clear the thought from her head. Any second now the conch would blow, and all of the camp would wake up. She knew that Connor, her wingman side kick of a brother would enlighten her with more plans for pranks. She decided she would break up with Ricky, too. And yeah, she'll go back to the smiley joking, immature girl she's known to be.

Unless that Travis boy tears off her mask.

**Hey guys! I was so shocked from the response you guys gave me! Virtual hugs to everyone who reviewed!**

**This chapter was actually so much fun to write…I like BA Katie. She's much more fun. Travis was pretty hard…I tried to make him like Katie without making him seem gay. I hoped I accomplished that!**

**Well, thanks for the love and give me some more if you want some more from me! :P**

**Ooh: I forgot: I don't own PJATO but I do own Travis Gardner and Katie Stoll, and the plotline so HA lawsuits! and I don't own PINK by Victoria Secret, either. Though I freakin love that store...**

**Loves,**

**~Bubbles **


	3. Chapter Two

Travis walked out of the dining pavilion, whisteling some tune he always heard the satyrs flute to the strawberries to grow. It was a rather catchy tune, he must admit.

He passed by some people he liked, standing in an exclusive circle by a tree, whispering and giggling. He didn't want to intrude…that's just rude. But, eavesdropping…eh as long as they don't find out. Travis has the hearing of a hawk. He acted like he was tying his shoe, but he knew that they hadn't acknowledged his presence.

"So, what time is the party?" Gina, the blonde from Apollo asked.

"Around seven, remember all cabins besides you- know -which are invited. Spread the word," one of the boys answered.

"Wait, which cabins are they again?" Amber from Aphrodite asked.

"You know…Hecate and Demeter, they're both either crazy or boring. Hecate's cabin just explodes everything and Demeter just bores up everything up and nags the entire time. Especially that Travis Gardner kid…. He just sucks the life out of everything, " The same boy replied.

Travis felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

Travis felt his heart drop a bit. He stumbled back up and walked back to his cabin, trying to not let any emotion show on his face. But his stomach had flopped and his throat had lumps. He was sure if someone had asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't be able to respond without any forms of tears.

He had to be a leader in this cabin. And a man. Crying isn't in the man book.

But the words ringed through his head, and stung worse than the pain of any blow he's ever received.

But he straightened his back. He was a Gardner, not some cry baby. He needed to be tough, on top, and in charge. Not some girl.

He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he needed some scoop on what was going on around camp. Maybe if he was more in touch, people might just like him better. So, he was going to the most in the know person he knew.

"Hey, Katie. Can I talk to you?" Travis said as he knocked on the door of the Hermes cabin. The door squeaked open, and a sleepy Katie was on the other side.

"Huh?" she slurred.

Travis knew this wasn't the time, but he was curious, "Why are you asleep? We just had dinne- are you wearing my boxers?" he asked. Katie looked down and shrugged. But, the name Travis Gardner was stitched in the back, so it was obvious they were his.

"How did you-?"

Katie began laughing. "Okay, so this one time at some insane part- I mean, social learning experience, I was dared to steal something from the Demeter cabin. And, I mean they were on your bed, all nice and folded…" she recalled the memory, with a big grin on her face. Travis just stood there gaping.

Katie turned back to Travis, "Sooooo, you rang?"

Travis remembered why he was in this mad house in the first place, "Oh, right. I was just wondering if you could…oh gods, you know, um, get me updated with everything going on around camp?"

Katie looked at him for a second, then began laughing. "So you want me to be some spy?"

Travis facepalmed, "No! I mean, gods, J mean that I want to know some of the latest stuff going on, ya know?"

Katie laughed some more, "You're talking like a girl!" she teased, pulling up her falling purple tank top. Travis shook his head and walked off.

A pang of guilt stung Katie, and she called him over. "Fine! I'll share the latest gossip with you!"she called and she whispered, "And we can paint our toe nails and curl our hair while we're at it!" He turned around and walked into the messy Hermes cabin.

Katie sat him on her bed, and she sat criss cross from him. She still couldn't grasp what was going on seriously, so she still had a goofy grin plastered on her face. "So, how about before we get started, we tell each other some things about one another…"

Jill peered through the window at the Travis and Katie. She was rather bored and extremely excited at the same time. Everything was going slower than she had planned, but she wasn't going to give up this baby! She walked through the wall and stepped into the cabin to hear what they were saying.

"…and my dad lives on a farm in the South," Travis was saying. Katie nodded her head.

"Interesting, now about me. I am Katherine Stoll, the gorgeous, sexy, funny, popular, goddess of a woman daughter of Hermes. So is Connor, but who cares? And something about me…" Jill realized it was getting too boring so she sent in something to make things more flashy.

As if on cue, Connor ran into the cabin. "Hey, the party starts in a few…oh, Travis. How's it going, dude?"

A look of despair spread on Travis's face and he stood up and left. It was just another reminder that he was not fun enough to be even considered to go to a party. Jill smiled a bit at the drama, but felt a little sad for Travis. She saw Katie slap Connor on the arm for doing that, and she followed him with her eyes as he slumped to his cabin. Katie sighed since she didn't understand why an easy, foolish girl like her was invited to every party instead of a good honest boy like him.

She guessed that being the good one makes you the bad one.

**Hey guys. Super sorry for not updating. One: this story's plot is hard. I got some criticism for making Travis's character weird. But I'm glad that people like Katie! Two: I'm busy with my other story, and guess who has a new baby about to come out? (I do)**

**Well, I hope this was a good Travis chapter. I think I'm going to continue this for another four chapters, and be done. And if anyone has an idea, please tell! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**(I don' t own PJATO or the characters)**

**:D**

**~Bubbles **


	4. Chapter Three

Katie twirled her hair around her finger dully as she waited for Chiron's verdict on whether she was innocent or not. Yesterday, a bunch of campers threw another party in the woods at night. It woke up the entire camp, eventually. And, it so happens that Katie was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Chiron caught her leaving the woods assuming she was responsible, when she had only gone into the woods to see what was going on.

Was she honestly surprised that she was in his office again? Nope.

Was she offended that Chiron automatically assumed it was all her fault? Kinda…

Was she ready to get out of this stupid chair? Yup.

Was she even innocent? YES.

Chiron rolled himself back into his office in wheelchair form, and he eyed her until he was sitting across from her in his desk.

"Katie, do you know why I believe you are guilty of sneaking into the woods and throwing another party?"

"But I'd never even thrown one before," she claimed honestly.

Chiron rose an eyebrow. Usually when Katie committed a crime, she admitted it with pride. It was her way of writing her name on it, letting everyone know proudly that she did something. But now she was avoiding this case.

"Katie, everyone I've talked to claimed that you were the one who planned it all. How can you explain that, young lady?"

Katie sighed. "Because everyone thinks that you'll just punish me on the spot because of my history with you. So they'd get away with it, of course," she desperately insisted.

Chiron rubbed his beard, "You honestly think that, Katherine?"

"Yes!"

"Well, Katie. I know you too well…how do I know this isn't one of your mind tricks. Blame it all on someone else. It wasn't me. Those sorts of excuses. I caught you there red handed, Miss Stoll. And with fifteen kids saying you planned it, how should I believe you over them?"

Katie didn't want to feel like feeling when you can't talk because you want to cry, but she muffled out, "So, I'm guessing a week of KP, huh?"

Chiron nodded, lips pursed and eyes serious. Katie scooted out of her chair and slumped over to the door.

Chiron sighed, "Katie, I don't like punishing you. I don't. But don't you think it's about time you grow up and stop this childishness? I got twelve complaints from the nymphs, and litter was everywhere!"

Katie wasn't even listening. She didn't want to hear how sorry he was. If he understood, she wouldn't even be in trouble.

She slammed the door shut to her cabin as she entered it, and flopped onto her bed. This sucked.

She didn't mind paying the price for one of her own masterpieces, but no appreciation when someone thinks that Katie will suffer for their own shit. Not cool. Not cool.

"What's the verdict, sis?" Connor asked.

"Guilty, week of KP." She mumbled under her covers. Connor shook his head. "Chiron said fifteen others said that I was responsible for everything. Wait until I find out which fifteen-"

"Katie, let it go-"

"I won't let it go! This is the second time I've been blamed for something. I don't mind getting in trouble for something I did. It's worth it, to me. But I can't stand when I have to lose some of my own time because someone's too prissy to admit they were in charge. Pisses me off, how I get in trouble for everything. Pisses me off."

A loud banging on the door interrupted Katie's tirade. Travis barged in, furiated. "Katie, I thought I trusted you for one second. I really did! Now give it back, before I make Chiron make you!"

Katie wiped her eyes before turning to look at him, "What did I take this time, Gardner?"

Travis flustered, "You know what you took! Now give it back, I need it now!"

Katie groaned, "I didn't take anything, Travis. Now go away!"

Travis crossed his arms like a girl, "Why should I believe that?"

Suddenly, Travis's sister Miranda fled into the door. "Travis! You left your strawberry packets under the bed! Now let's go….we're late!"

Travis's face etched guilt. He left wordless and ran off behind his sister.

"Miranda's smokin'…or sorry." Connor said, noticing Katie's sharp glare.

Katie grumpily changed into her armor, consumed in her thoughts. It sucks when everyone automatically assumes everything TERRIBLE that happens is your fault. And it most definitely sucks when this guy you're beginning to 'understand' involuntarily believes that everything horrible that happens to him is your fault.

Katie wished she hadn't left such a legacy behind as Prank Queen and as trouble maker, but that was one of the few things that made her happy.

So it really sucks when your happiness causes people to judge and think you're the reason why everything terrible happens.

Life just sucks, she deemed as she reluctantly cleaned another plate.

**Happy July, friends! **

**I know I haven't update in what…two months? Geez Louise, I'm a horrible person! (Well not as bad as Casey Anthony, I'll tell you that)**

**But to make it up, I'm going to completely finish this story in this month, so I'll be updating every week or few days!**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY**

**(I don't own PJO or the characters…don't sue me, I'm only 14)**

**~Bubbles **


	5. Chapter Four

Jill was upmost bored.

Nothing interesting was happening! No drama, no tears, no anything!

Sure, Katie Stoll had her KP duty and got over it. Travis Gardner was lame as usual, busy being stern and gardening.

Jill wanted to go back to the real world. But, nope. She detected a flaw in the spell too late.

The two had to learn their lesson on their own. Not with her help.

And making Connor come swishing through the door during K and T's conversation before the party just postponed the spell. And making Katie get caught for it (her idea too) made things worse. Mother Hecate made this very clear in one of her dreams.

She had disappointed Mother Hecate. And to think Jill thought she'd be proud! That's the entire reason she'd done it! And now she can't take it back, or do anything until the spell goes back to its normal beat.

These two have to do everything on their own. Free will!

What kind of nonsense was this?

These two bimbos were slower than a snail on a sugar crash!

What more lessons could these two learn? They're practically finished!

Hopefully?

Jill was seriously starting to regret this. These two were worse than they were in the normal world.

And that was saying something.

()()()

Travis knocked on the door to the Hermes cabin. "Hey, hey Katie? Can you open up? I want to say sorry, ya know for, um…well can you open up?"

He heard a click from the inside. All of the blinds closed.

Really?

She was locking him out.

How immature.

"Katie, don't be such a child and come out here so we can talk like adults!"

"Ooh, and say adult words too?" a voice teased from behind.

It was Katie, a smirk on her face.

He turned around and looked back and forth between Katie and the door. "I thought you were-"

"You probably scared my little sisters. Nice job," she walked past him and banged on the door. "Yo, open up! It's me. Sorry about the scary man scaring you!" she called in. The door opened.

It was Connor. "Travis was pretty scary," Connor said like a scared child.

Katie turned around, hands on her hips. "You coming in or staying out there?"

Travis was confused. "Wait, you aren't mad at me?"

Katie shrugged, walking into the door. "Who could blame you? Everything is always my fault," she frowned, trying to say it strongly yet her voice quavered.

"Well, I'm sorry about that," he peeped.

"Well, enough about that. I'm sick of that. How about you? Connor get out." she told him, sitting down on her bed. Connor sighed and left the cabin.

-chirp chirp-

"Soooo, what have you been up to lately?" she inquired.

He shrugged, "Um, I talked with my dad on IM this morning."

She nodded. "Cool."

"Yep," he agreed.

-chirp chirp-

"So, um, how is your dad?" she came up with.

"Good. How's your mom?"

Katie's face blanched. "I couldn't tell you…haven't seen that old lady in months."

Travis didn't say anything. He wouldn't know what to say. It would be weird to be like, "Oh, cool."

So, he stumbled, "How do you think she is?"

Katie shrugged, "Probably in trouble."

Travis almost muttered, "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree," but he caught himself before.

"Well…" he said instead.

Katie facepalmed. "How about we move on to another subject? That one's lame," she insisted. "What's your favorite pop tart?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, half laughing, half confused.

"Pop tarts! What's your favorite flavor?"

Travis went on with her game, answering all her silly questions. But he couldn't help but think how horrible it must be to not be close with your own mother.

He knew tons of girls at this age fussed with their parents all the time. But, look at how Katie turned out. She was troublesome!

"So, Travis. What's your favorite muffin?"

**Ooh! Twists in the story, I see.**

**Well, I hope you liked it. **

**Leave a review if you did.**

**Or I'll die.**

**JK.**

**But seriously.**

**(I don't own PJO, Pop tarts, or any muffins.)**

**PS: I'm looking for some stories to read? Anybody have a story they want me to check out? I'm willing to read!**

**Thanks!**

**~Bubbles **

**Hey friends!**

**Here's a short but necessary chapter to the Switch.**

**Hope you liked it and leave a review, please!**

**(**


	6. Chapter Five

Travis couldn't help but notice his new uncontrollable urge to throw a water balloon at someone or (gasp) _prank _someone.

Miranda and he were cleaning up the cabin for inspection when he noticed some ladies leg shaving cream in the shower. Then his brain began demanding he squirt some into Miranda's pillowcase. Just to see her reaction because it would surely be hilarious.

Travis picked up the bottle, but he dropped it to the floor immediately.

Oh gods. What was he doing?

Katie.

That's it. He's been spending too much time with Katie. She's had a clearly horrible influence on him even though she's younger than him and it should be him that influences her, oh never mind.

Something was wrong.

()()()

Katie hadn't realized what she'd been doing until it was done.

She made her bed.

Katie Stoll made her bed.

HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS KATIE STOLL MADE HER BED.Her siblings stared at her in absolute shock as she fluffed her pillow and stood aside to check for wrinkles to smooth out.

But when she noticed her shoes in a nice line under her bed and the fluffed pillow did her eyes open widely.

She had this instinct to clean, clean, clean, clean, and CLEAN like she was going to die if she didn't. She couldn't help it! She raced to the bathroom and squeaked the mirror and sink clean. Her siblings and Connor gasped in amazement. Then she picked up all the wrappers from the floor, and she swept the floor clean. Her siblings pinched themselves to make sure they weren't asleep. Then, she ordered her siblings to make their beds. They almost fainted in disbelief.

Something was wrong, and it was taking over Katie.

()()()

Jill nearly had a heart attack from joy when Travis tied Miranda's shoe laces together and when Katie went to the Strawberry fields early to work another shift.

The spell was finally reversing. It made sense because they spent hours the day before chatting about each other's lives. Like they had been best friends.

Katie clearly knew what it was like to be Stoll: the urges to be a prankster, Momma Stoll's troubles, the tendency to be easy, and how hard it was for someone to take you seriously.

Travis understood why Katie was so OCD and bossy. It clicked in him, like he understood because his mind worked like hers had for the past month. And he knew what it was like to be labeled as un-fun. And why people didn't appreciate what Katie does. And the obsession with Strawberries. Strawberries are very sweet and start up lovely conversations.

Jill knew she'd get to get back to being a boss in her cabin. She's probably miss so much gossip!

All the events that happened at camp would have occurred in both dimensions, so no need to fret.

()()()

Connor thought that he was the hottest guy at camp, but then Travis Gardner could almost be competition. They shared the same brown hair and blue eyes, and yes the Stoll nose. But…how was that possible?

They could pass for freaking brothers, honestly. But how…Demeter was Travis's mother, and Connor's dad was Hermes.

Hermes had some explaining to do with Demeter in that case.

()()()

Miranda rubbed her eyes when Katie insisted she work another shift this afternoon. Miranda agreed with her, of course, but why was Katie so…uh, friendly to her. Was it to make up for the Bunnies on the Roof incident? Or the countless pranks?

Maybe Katie was changing? She noticed Travis was indeed morphing into something else.

Maybe the two…

No it couldn't be.

()()()

**Hola.**

**Sorry this has taken so long to update. Don't kill me though! Thanks for reading and leave reviews!**

**I have to say this story had gotten confusing to write. The intended ending just is too strange, and I decided that the shorter ending would be more appropriate. **

**Some of yall were mad about the length last chapter. Three words: quality, not quantity.**

**Oh, and it's 09-10-11. Woohoo! **

**(I don't own PJO or the characters. Don't sue, please!) **

**Peace and blessings, peace and blessings**

**:D**

**~Bubbles **


	7. Chapter Six

Katie bumped into Miranda on their way to breakfast.

Literally.

"Sorry about that," Katie apologized as she leant a hand to Miranda, who was on the ground.

Miranda took her hand and pulled herself up, saying, "No big deal." Katie gave a friendly grin and walked next to Miranda. Miranda couldn't help but notice that this event felt natural and comforting, as though Katie's always walked by her side.

"I think you might have squashed some flowers with your butt," Katie jokingly adds. "I wouldn't mind helping you plant some more flowers, if you don't, uh, mind."

Miranda laughs, even though she can't help but wonder why Katie's being so…so…Demeter-like suddenly. "Don't worry, they were weeds. But, we do need some help decorating some of the cabins outside."

"Isn't that like some huge Demeter cabin tradition?" Katie asked, referring to the embellishment of flowers around of all the cabins in honor of spring. "You wouldn't mind me screwing around?"

Miranda nodded and replied, "We always need some extra help. Besides, I've seen you in the strawberry fields; you have a very special connection to the earth. It's kind of weird. Are you sure you're Hermes' daughter?"

Katie shrugged as they walked into the dining pavilion, "He claimed me. Maybe it's you that's a daughter of Hermes!"

Miranda awkwardly chuckled before replying, "Um, that makes no sense."

Katie shrugged once more, grabbing a plate and handing it to Miranda. "None of this makes sense."

Even though it was a rather vague response, Miranda understood it. Katie's weird change, Travis's weird change, and how she felt Travis begin to lean away from her as Katie becomes closer to her.

"Well, have a nice morning," Miranda decided to say as she begins to fill her plate.

"Yeah, you too."

()()()()

"Is that a squirt gun?" Connor heard a voice behind him ask.

Connor was hidden behind a tree and he turned around. Oh shoot, Gardner caught him. Connor lifted his hands over his head after dropping the squirt gun. "You caught me! Just don't take my baby squirt gun away, okay?"

Travis laughed and picked the gun up. "I wasn't gonna report you or take it. Actually, do you have another one?"

"What?" Connor gasped.

"Do you have another squirt gun? They seem pretty sweet. Would you mind letting me-" Travis stopped speaking and positioned the squirt gun at some Aphrodite girls then sprayed them with what looked like water.

"My hair!" they all screeched before running off. Travis and Connor laughed and Connor high fived him.

"You have amazing aim! Here, I have another one. It was for Katie, but she ditched me to go hang out with your sister," Connor said, revealing another squirt gun from underneath a bush.

"Thanks! What else do you have under there?" Travis asked.

Connor pulled some whoopee cushions and some water balloons yet to be filled along with some joke books. "It's not too much, but they're my babies. You're a lucky man, Gardner, only few eyes have even seen this treasure."

"Wanna go to my cabin and test these babies out?" Travis asked.

"Are you serious?" Connor questioned him. Travis Freaking Gardner wanted to go prank his own freaking cabin with him.

"Yeah. Besides, your sister Katie's over there. Wanns get some revenge for her ditching you, eh?" Travis said with a twisted grin, one that Connor often wore.

"I love you, man! I really do!" Connor answered, before embracing Travis. "It's like we're brothers from another mother!"

"Yeah, it is. C'mon let's go soak those bitches!"

"I love you."

()()()()

"Katie, how are you doing that? The daisies never respond to me like the way they're listening to you…" Miranda asked in awe.

Katie shrugged and said, "I have no idea. Pretty cool, huh? It's weird all I'm doing is touching the soil beneath them and they're like, um, talking to me."

Miranda shook her head in disbelief. "This is just…amazing. Hey Rosie, come check this out!" Miranda yelled over to her sister.

"Yeah?" Rosie asked, pulling Miranda aside. "What's Stoll doing to our daisies?"

"She's speaking to them!" Miranda answered. "Look, they're growing for her!"

Rosie's jaw dropped. "That's so weird. Are you sure she's not pulling some illusion?"

"I'm positive. Besides, have you seen her in the strawberry fields? She's a boss!" Miranda praised Katie.

"What the fu-" Katie cursed as she felt something hit her head before she soaking wet.

Miranda called out, "What's going on?" as a water balloon landed by her feet.

Rosie ran off to take cover from the foray of water balloons coming from the roof of their cabin.

Katie was soaking wet as long with Miranda, but at least some of the flowers got some water.

Once the ambush of water balloons was done, two figures hopped down from the roof and sprayed Katie mercilessly. "Stop it!" Katie demanded as the two figures cornered her against the wall of the cabin. "STOP!"

The spray died down as the water guns ran out of water, and once Katie realized it was safe enough to open her shielded eyes, she grimaced. "Connor! Travis! How dare you! I'm freaking wet!"

"Aw, I love knowing that I get you wet, dearest Katie," Travis shot back with a smirk. Connor smothered a laugh his sleeve. Miranda ran inside to get some towels.

"Well, screw you both!" Katie yelled and she tried to shove through them like in a game of Red Rover, but she failed.

"What we were only having some fun!" Connor objected. "No need to get that upset! Besides, it's a hot day. You needed to cool down a bit!"

"Yeah, because Katie you're smoking hot!" Travis said, realizing he had just said those words after they left his mouth. Surprisingly, he wasn't shocked. He felt like he always spoke like that.

"Oh, go step on a lego," Katie retorted, pushing Travis away. He caught her by the wrists instead.

Then, before he could tell himself not to, he fucking leaned in and freaking placed his freaking mouth of Katie's freaking lips. And she was freaking kissing him freaking back holy crap.

"Holy crap!" Miranda shrieked upon seeing Katie and Travis liplocking. She was more offended by the fact Katie was being kissed by Travis, rather than being shocked that her brother was making out with a freaking Stoll.

"Yeah, man!" Connor praised. Nope, he wasn't offended that his sister was making out with some goody two shoe. He was actually saw it as his brother making out with some goody two shoe.

And then, time stopped. Literally, nothing was moving nor were Katie and Travis.

Jill had been watching with a bag of popcorn. "Aw, cute. OTP for sure." Then Jill, reached into her pocket and pulled out a small book of Redo Spells. After finding the one she needed, she chanted a new spell. "There, that should fix everything. Thank gods, I just want everything to go back to normal. Here let's see if it worked." She snapped her fingers and time resumed.

Katie pulled away abruptly and slapped Travis's face, leaving a nice red mark on his cheek. "Try that again, Stoll and I'll rip your arm off!" she threatened.

Did she just call him Stoll?

"Oh come on, Gardner. You liked it. Here, I'll give you another one," Travis said, leaning in again before he was pushed away by Katie.

Did he just call her Gardner.

"Next time, I'll report you for sexual harassment if you touch my sister again!"Miranda gritted through her teeth.

Connor fistbumped Travis, "Nice one, dude!"

Jill shrugged. Yeah, everything was back to normal.

"You can be so piggish, Stoll!" Katie spat at him, but deep down she knew she didn't mean it. Travis knew she didn't mean it either.

Travis rolled his eyes and replied, "Look, I'm sorry. I feel like I know you or something, though. And you know me pretty well, it seems. I just figured YOLO and…" Katie was the one who leaned in this time.

After a ten second 'peck' Katie broke away, reminding herself that she had just been destroyed with water by Travis. "You're such an idiot," she told him, and then poison ivy began to come out of the ground and wrap around his legs.

"Um, Katie," Travis began nervously, feeling the ivy coil around his legs. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better be," she laughed and then let the ivy sink into the ground. And then they just smiled at each other for a few moments before Travis walked off.

Katie looked at him a different way though. Much differently. So when Miranda said, "wow what a crack case" she couldn't help but reply, "No, he's not. He's perfect."

And Travis looked at Katie differently to the point that when Connor insisted Travis hook up with some other girl, Travis would reply, "No, Katie gets me."

Fin.

**Oh my gods, I finally finished it. I know I've slacked off for a bit, sorry. Put your torches and pitch forks down though. I plan on making up for my bad hiatus by writing up some new material and adding to my other stories. Hehe. **

**Thanks for sticking around with this story, and please leave a review to say goodbye! **

**Goodbye!**

**(I don't own PJO or any of the characters, so please don't sue me, I'm just a teenager.) **

**:D**

**~Bubbles **


End file.
